Haruka Gets A Pet
by SilvaraWilde
Summary: What happens when Haruka decides she wants a pet? Not just any pet, but a Dragon. Is Tokyo ready for this?


Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG-13  
http://www.50Megs.com/smcollection/index.html  
  
Hello everyone! I am back again with another fic about Haruka and Michiru.  
This is what happens when I have too much sugar, hope you like!  
Rating of PG-13 for some mild sexual innuendo. Any comments, suggestions,   
flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last 2 will be given the   
respect they deserve. (read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
Haruka Gets A Pet  
  
"Setsuna?"   
The Guardian of the Time Gate looked up warily at the sweet tone in   
Haruka's voice. "Yes Haruka?"  
"Why is it, exactly, that Usagi gets a cat?"  
Michiru stops washing the dishes, curious as to where This conversation   
is headed.   
Setsuna arches a brow. "Because she needs Someone to see she does what   
she's supposed to."  
Ignoring the flippancy of the reply, Haruka continues. "So, why does   
Minako get a cat?"  
Believing that Haruka is being more blonde than usual, Setsuna replys   
glibly. "Because she was awakened first?"  
"Well, I want a pet too!"  
"Awwww... If you wanted a kitty-cat `Ruka why didn't you just say so?"   
Michiru asked giggling.  
"Because, I don't want a cat. What I want only Setsuna can give me."  
"What? I'm not good enough for you anymore?." She pretends to storm off   
in a huff, winking at Setsuna while Haruka's back is turned.  
"Wait! Michi you know that's not what I meant!"  
"Too late Haruka! You should watch what you say next time!"   
Haruka runs out of the kitchen after Michiru as Setsuna shakes her   
head trying to control her laughter. When she finally gets up and follows   
them into the living room, she isn't surprised at the sight that awaits her.   
Shrieks and giggles can be heard throughout the house as the two roll around   
on the floor tickling each other.  
"Ahem." No response from the two on the floor. "I Said AHEM." Still no   
response. "There's a naked Usagi behind you."  
Haruka and Michiru sit up and turn around so fast they almost fall back   
down. "SETSUNA!!!"  
"Well, it got your attention didn't it?" She smirks and sits down in a   
chair.   
Haruka turns to Michiru, "We all know why _I_ would look, what's your   
excuse?"  
Michiru blushes. "You rubbed off?"  
Haruka's eyebrow twitches.   
"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me Haruka?"  
"I want a pet. But not just any pet. I want a pet like no one else   
has. I want...a Dragon!"  
Michiru and Setsuna facevault. "A Dragon? That's an awfully big pet. Where   
would you keep it?"  
"Please??? It doesn't have to be a very BIG dragon... Pony-size will do."  
"PONY-size?!"  
"I think that can be arranged." A secret sort of smile was on Setsuna's face   
as she spoke.  
"Setsuna! I really don't think--"  
"Patience Michiru. You will see..."  
"Can I have it right now? And I want it to be navy and gold."  
Choking noises can be heard in the background. Haruka and Setsuna ignore   
them.   
"Go to bed Haruka, in the morning all will be as it should be."  
  
Haruka came downstairs early, looking around the house as she went.   
"Setsuna? Where is my dragon? I thought you said--"  
"Did you look in the backyard yet?"  
She immediatly does so. With a shout she is out of the house and running up   
to a shetland-pony-sized dragon. It blinks large golden eyes at her and smoke curls   
from its nostrils.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Ha-RUKA!! Get this beast OUT of my kitchen!!!!"  
"Awww.... Michi it was only playing!"  
Michiru glances up at her partner from the destruction of the kitchen. The table   
is cracked down the middle where the dragon tried to sit on it, the dishes in pieces   
scattered across the floor where its tail sent them as it ran through on its way to   
steal the pie Michiru was taking from the oven, now splattered across the floor.  
"Playing?"  
"Erm...Maybe we'd better go outside now Kaze."  
The dragon follows her quietly as she snags the last piece of pie to tempt it.  
"And don't think you're going to hide out there with it while I clean this up!"  
"Yes Michi, I'll be right in." *maybe having a dragon isn't all it's cracked up   
to be.*  
  
"Haruka?"  
"Yes Setsuna?" Haruka didn't even look up from where she was slumped in her chair.  
"Out of curiosity, where exactly did you leave Kaze?"  
Looking up warily at that tone of voice, "In the backyard, why?"  
"Turn on channel 22."  
"--reporting to you from Cherry Park where the alleged dragon appeared earlier.   
Excuse me Sir, you said you were an eyewitness?"  
"Yes I was. It was huge! At least the size of a horse and blue and gold. It   
blew smoke out of its nostrils and stole my sandwich!"  
"Well there you have it folks. We have a real live dragon in Tokyo. This is--"  
Haruka turns off the TV and goes looking for Michiru.  
"Michi? We have a problem."  
"WHY don't I like the sound of this?" She puts down her paintbrush and flicks her   
hair out of her face, leaving a smudge of green on her cheek.  
"Uhm... Kaze seems to have escaped the backyard and is currently running wild   
in Cherry Park stealing lunches..."  
"I suppose we better go catch it. But Haruka this is IT. That dragon has to be   
sent back, we just can't keep something like that in Tokyo."  
"Alright, I promise I'll talk to Sets about it as soon as we get Kaze back."  
  
A rumpled Sailor Neptune heads into the house, and up the stairs. "Haruka, I'm   
going to take a shower. YOU get Sets to send that think back where it came from."  
"Yes Michi."  
Setsuna walks in from the living room. "Have fun with Kaze Haruka?"  
"Not really Setsuna. Having a dragon isn't as much fun as I thought. It's   
a lot of work actually. I don't suppose you could send Kaze back, could you?"  
"I suppose so. If you're sure you don't want to keep it a while longer?"  
"No! No really it's okay I don't mind."  
"Then go to bed Haruka, in the morning all will be as it should be."  
  
The next morning....  
  
Haruka comes bouncing down the stairs whistling cheerfuly. All memories   
of Kaze having been wiped from her mind by Sailor Pluto.  
"Setsuna? Michiru? I have a great idea! Let's get a pet!" 


End file.
